Because I Like You!
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Brendan has been pushing himself lately, leading to a series of horrible contest losses. When Lisia starts asking why, she never would have guessed what the real reason was... Brendan x Lisia oneshot (Also staring Lapis the amazing Gyarados)


**This is partially based on actual game play from my experience, so... Yeah. Hope you enjoy the story, everyone!**

 **...**

"And the winner of the Lilycove City Toughness Contest is Slacker!" The announcer cried out. "What a stunning upset, ladies and gentlemen! I sense a great contest career for this amazing pokemon!"

I sighed in annoyance as the Slaking celebrated its victory with its trainer, the crowd chanting their names with an excitement I never received from my victories. Yeesh, that Slaking must have really been something else. I heard a soft wining noise coming from above my head, and I turned around to face my Gyarados, Lapis. I first caught Lapis as a Magikarp while taking a well deserved break in Sootopolis City, and instantly I felt something from her. She was different from others of her kind, as she was a naturally born contest star. She got many wins throughout the toughness rank, but then we met that Slacker.

I guess you could say he was our rival. We just couldn't beat him no matter what! This was probably our third or fourth loss to the guy...

Despite her fierce appearance, I could see the tears starting to form in Lapis's eyes. She looked at me and bowed her head in shame. I couldn't imagine what was going through her head, but it couldn't have been good. I reached a hand out and gently scratched her belly, a spot she was fond of being scratched. "Hey, girl..." I murmured softly. Lapis glanced up at me, and I gave a comforting smile. "Don't worry, we'll get him eventually. After this, I'll take you out surfing, okay?"

Lapis let out a growl, one that would have scared off most. But my time with her allowed me to recognize it as one of happiness and excitement. She nuzzled (or at least, tried to) her gigantic head against me, and I couldn't help but laugh at her silly antics as I tried to gently shove her away.

Then I met the eyes of her.

There in the crowd was Lisia, the beautiful contest star who first got me into these talent shows. She had a disappointed look on her face, I noticed she was wringing her fingers nervously. I frowned. Lisia was my motivation, when I first started it was to impress her. She was unlike any girl I have ever met before, it was love at first sight. When we first met I couldn't take my eyes off her! She was so beautiful, and now...

Lisia looked away, breaking off the contact we had made. I sighed and shook my head, looking away as well. Great, she was probably regretting her decision of recruiting me. 'You're probably an embarrassment to her,' I thought bitterly. I managed to stop Team Aqua, capture Kyogre, capture Rayquaza, save the world twice, master mega evolution, become champion, and yet I couldn't impress the one girl who mattered most.

Nice one, Brendan... Nice one.

...

After returning Lapis to her Pokeball, I changed back into my normal attire, and checked on the rest of my party. They all seemed to be doing good, so I took this as my opportunity to leave. I was almost out the door when the lady at the front desk called out my name. Grumbling to myself, I turned around to see what she wanted. The lady winced slightly at my negative attitude, but cleared her throat.

"Miss Lisia wishes to meet with you in the dressing room, sir," she informed me, clearing her throat once more.

Great... Just great.

Nodding, I forced my feet to practically shuffle towards the dressing room, not really wanting to see my crush at the moment. 'She's gonna kick you out, dude,' I told myself. 'She's gonna yell and kick you out.' I shook my head, forcing these thoughts away. She wouldn't be that cruel, right? It wasn't exactly her character.

I soon stood in front of the dressing room door, hand hovering over the doorknob. 'You can do this,' I encouraged myself. 'Just get in there and get it over with.' Biting my lip, I threw the door open, scuffling inside before closing it behind me. Lisia had her back turned, and she jumped at the sudden startle. Whipping around, she relaxed when she saw it was just me.

"Brendan..." She greeted slowly. She glanced down, wringing her fingers again. "I'm glad you came."

I nodded, and crossed my arms. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness. Lisia glanced up at me, before sighing.

"Well..." She hesitated. "Listen, Brendan. You're an awesome contest star, I remember when you and your Pikachu won the Coolness Ribbon..." She sighed again, shaking her head softly. "And it's been a real blast watching you evolve into such a talented star, but lately... You've been having a severe losing streak."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I haven't had a clear mind lately." It was sort of the truth. Yesterday I had accidentally wandered into a cave, where I encountered a rare fire type called Heatran. The battle left me whipped, I managed to fly back to Littleroot before falling asleep right outside my front door.

"Don't apologize, Brendan." Lisia told me, sitting down in one of the chairs. "It's just that... I think... Um..."

"You're kicking me out, aren't you?" I interrupted. I mentally slapped myself for being so rude. Lisia's head shot up in shock.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

I looked down at my feet. "I'm disappointing you, Lisia." I muttered. "I saw the look on your face at the contest . You think I'm embarrassing you, because you scouted me out and now I'm a loser. Right?"

I felt two arms wrap themselves around me, and I glanced up to see Lisia's gentle face. "Dummy..." She jested. "Don't ever think for one second that you're an embarrassment to me. I was just gonna suggest taking a break from contests, that's all."

"But why?" I wondered. "It's just a loss, I'll do better in the next one, promise!"

Lisia shook her head. "Brendan, don't kid yourself." She pinched my arm, hard. "You've literally been competing in every contest imaginable! Seriously, it's wearing down on you. We all need breaks, Brendan. You need to go home and relax for a few days, maybe a week. Contests can wait, you know."

"But-"

Lisia cut me off by pressing a finger against my lips. "I was at the Pokemart yesterday when I ran into Flannery. She said you went to the Scorched Slab out on Route 120. She told me there was a legendary fire type in there that many have tried to catch, but none succeeded." She removed her finger from my mouth. "But you went in there anyway, didn't you?" She asked softly.

I hesitantly nodded, gesturing at the ultra ball clipped to my belt. Lisia gasped, glancing from me to my newest teammate. Then she cuffed me over the head, a cross look on her face.

"Ow..." I hissed.

"So why would you come to a contest halfway across the region the very next day?!" She scolded, placing her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard, so why are you?"

I didn't answer for a couple seconds. Eventually, I decided, 'why the heck not?'

"...because I like you..." I murmured under my breath. Lisia tilted her head.

"Huh, what did you say?"

"Because I like you!" I blurted out louder. Immediately I felt like punching myself. Lisia's face turned beat red, and she started stammering.

"W-what did you say?" She gasped, wringing her hands tightly.

"I like you," I repeated. "I have from the moment I met you, Lisia. And the reason I've been pushing myself... I did it because I wanted you to like me too!" Now I was blushing, and there was an awkward silence. Two awkward teenagers with no idea what to say or do.

"Brendan, I..." Lisia inhaled and exhaled. "I... I don't know what to say..."

'C'mon, Brendan,' I told myself. 'It's time to use what you've learned from all those romantic movies Mom made you and Dad watch.'

I stepped toward her, slowly lifting her chin. "Then don't say anything..." I whispered, trying to be romantic. I leaned in to kiss her...

...and hit her forehead with my own.

We both backed away, rubbing our heads. "Darn it..." I muttered. "That went well." I turned back to face her. "Sorry, I'm not really used to this stuff..."

Suddenly I felt Lisia grab my face and press my lips against her. My eyes widened in surprise, but I slowly closed them and wrapped my hands around her waist, kissing her back.

When we pulled apart, we grinned like absolute idiots. "I promise," I said. "I'll make you proud."

Lisia scoffed. "Rest first, pride later." Then she kissed me again.

...

"Alright, Lapis, time to show them what we're made of!" I cried out as I thrust my mega bracelet into the air. Lapis let out a mighty roar as her body changed form, becoming the almighty Mega Gyarados! The crowd went wild from that move, an instant win. I turned to glance at Lisia, who was staring at Lapis with wonder and awe. I grinned at this. 'Told you I'd make you proud,' I thought.

It's been about a month since Lisia and I had our first kiss, and it wasn't long before the media caught on. Now we were the most well known couple throughout all of Hoenn. The popularity slightly annoyed me, but Lisia didn't pay much attention to it. Oh well, not like I was gonna complain. I was dating the prettiest girl in the region, possibly the world, and I loved every second of it. Just as much as I loved Lisia.

I glanced around the crowd, and noticed the gym leader Wallace staring at me with expressionless eyes. Oh yeah... It didn't matter that I was the champion, apparently Wallace didn't like the thought of someone dating his niece.

Oh well... I was happy with Lisia, and that's all that mattered. I puffed my chest with pride as the judge attached the Toughness Ribbon to Lapis, who let out another mighty roar, causing the crowd to go absolutely nuts.

After the contest Lisia leaped into my arms, showering my face with kisses. "That was so awesome!" She cried out. "This one is going down in the history books, I just know it!"

"Thanks, love," I said as I held her close. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Lisia giggled. "I think I'll call this one... 'Mega evolution, birth of a champion.'"

I chuckled. "Kinda cheesy, don't you think?"

Lisia waved her hand. "You like my cheesiness," she teased. Then she smiled softly. "I'm really glad I managed to meet you, Brendan." She told me. "I've never been happier."

"Same here, Lisia," I said, pecking her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too."

...

 **I had no idea how to end this, hope that didn't matter too much XD I like Lisia, I really do. Shame that there's not more fanfics about her, she's a really fun character. Also, that Gyarados is actually my Gyarados and she's really frigging adorable :D And she's my Toughness Champion!**

 **Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
